diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Overseer
The is a Tier 3 tank and one of the four upgrade choices of the Sniper at Level 30. Upon upgrading the Sniper barrel is replaced with Drone Spawners at opposites ends of the tank. They will automatically spawn Drones and will be unable to stop until the capacity of 8 is met. Design The Overseer has a circular base with two Spawners on opposite sides of the tank, perpendicular to the cursor’s trajectory. Technical Overseers can control up to 8 Drones to attack and defend themselves from other entities. When not controlled by the player, the Drones will target the nearest polygon or player within a certain distance of the tank. The Overseer’s Drones are moderately strong and pretty fast — depending on how they are controlled they can outspeed some of the fastest tanks in the game. Overseers do not have much reload. With around 46.7% of Basic Tank’s DPS. It takes their spawners around 6 times the one a Basic Tank would need to fire again. But they still pack quite the punch, each Drone is 130% as strong as a Basic Tank projectile of the same build. Making for up to 1.73 Destroyer Class projectiles worth in momentum. With 2 unspawned drones to back them up. Controls The Overseer’s Spawners will spawn up to 8 Drones in sets of 2 that the player could use to attack enemies within a safe distance of their tank. ATTRACT When Auto Fire is on or Left-Click/Space are pressed – Drones will move towards the player’s cursor. REPEL When Right-Click or Shift are pressed the Drones controls will be overridden, making the drones move away from the cursor’s position. (If whilst pressing Left-Click they moved north when holding Right-Click they will move south). AI Auto Fire Overrides the AI. If Auto Fire is OFF and Left-Click is not pressed. So long as they are not part of the player’s team, any Drones within a certain distance of the tank will target entities around it. (It should be noted that the drones don’t target enemy drones nor other projectiles types). If no target is found the Drones will slowly circle the player until a new direction is received. Strategy *Strong Against: Slow tanks, low DPS tanks, Sniper branch (when up close), Tri-Angle class (if your Drones focus on one). *Weak Against: Destroyer branch, high DPS tanks, Sniper branch (when far away), Overlord, Boosters, and Flank Guards. As the Overseer *Drone classes do not have any weapons or form of defense outside of their drones. Since Overseers need to depart from their drones to attack, it may be wise to spend a few points on Max Health/Body Damage as they level up. *When attacking, players should watch out for rammers and other users trying to flank them. *When attacking, players should go for distracted or lower level tanks. As classes with a higher rate of fire can destroy the Drones while running away. **However – if the enemy can only address one front at any given time. It may be possible to spread the drones around them (Right-Click) to make escaping/destroying them more difficult. Attacking them from multiple sides/Closing the drones on them at the end (Left-Click). *Players in a tight spot should keep their drones to themselves and Repel if an enemy comes near. As multiple drones are generally enough to slow enemies down. And defending with just the drones in front of you is inefficient. And will result in you being overwhelmed due to the class’ low reload and the low area the drones negate whilst doing this. *When in Bullet-Hell, players should keep the drones to themselves and look for an opponent they can single out. *Players within 2 Teams and 4 Teams modes can earn XP by staying at the very corner of the map and sending their Drones away via right-click/Shift. Against the Overseer *Players looking to counter the Overseer can use Classes like the Tri-Angle. They can easily maneuver around Drones and ram the Overseer. Players should ram the Overseer before it can get its Drones close enough to protect it. *Tanks with massive Bullet Penetration such as the Destroyer can kill 4 maxed out Drones (Drones with max Drone Speed, Health, and Damage) of the Overseer’s Drones with one shot, and then move in to kill it. *Skilled Smashers also have a great chance of victory, however, this only happens if they catch an Overseer at the right time (with its Drones deployed). Achievements }} Trivia *The Overseer is the first tank ever to use a different Bullet control system by using Drones that follow your cursor instead. *As of November 8th, the Overseer has the highest number of Upgrades, being 6. *The Overseer’s upgrade button is green. If its upgrade button was the color that it was added in, like other tanks, then its upgrade button would be blue, as this tank was added before the Assassin. *Overseer's name origin could possibly be from that a real life Overseer "oversees" their workers. Gallery File:Ogrelord.png|An Overseer with its Drones kljkihjhijjkjk.png Category:Old Classes Category:Diep.io